yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Enerfly
is a Rank D Restoration-attribute Yo-kai of the Heartful tribe. Enerfly evolves into Betterfly when fused with Enefly. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology Enerfly appears as a red, orange, yellow, and green butterfly. He has a long, yellow, needle-like nose. His antennae are thin and black with green, yellow, orange, and red wisps on the end. The pattern on his wings look like eyes with red irises. Enerfly makes the inspirited energetic and makes them perform tasks to the peak of their ability. In the anime he is mistakenly said to cause good luck, when this is actually Noko's power. Profile Yo-kai Watch animation series Enerfly appears in ''Yo-kai Enerfly'' in which causes Eddie to have a streak of good luck during the day. Although Eddie is initially happy, he becomes increasingly unnerved as he is certain that very bad luck will befall him as soon as his good luck ends. Nate decides to chase Enerfly away from Eddie on the pretext of cheering Eddie up, but secretly wants Enerfly's blessing for himself, and summons Buhu to drive the butterfly Yo-kai to him. Enerfly is chased off Eddie, but Buhu fails to lead it to Nate and ends up chasing Enerfly into the sky. Nate briefly mentions of summoning Enerfly in Episode 106, but summoned Dazzabel by accident. Yo-kai Watch Enerfly appears during the day on every tree on Mt. Wildwood. Yo-kai Watch 2 Unlike in Yo-kai Watch, Enerfly can now be found during the day and night on every tree around Mt. Wildwood. It also appears on trees or telephone poles around Springdale. yo-kai Watch 3 Enerfly can be found in the trees in Mt Wildwood and in Harrisville Station. He can also be found in the JUmbo Slider. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = |yo-kai = Zekkouchou YW2-025.png}} Movelist |10||Single enemy}} |20|Restoration|Single ally}} ||-|Single ally|Makes an ally feel energized and boosts its stats.}} }}|60|Restoration|All allies|Creates an energizing breeze that restores HP for allies.}} ||||Does not get inspirited by enemies.}} Quotes * Befriended: You've got some energy! Want some more? * Receiving food (favorite): Energized! Etymology * "Zekkōchō" is a combination of and . It can be taken to mean . * "Enerfly" is a combination of "energy" and "butterfly", likely named to be similar to Enefly. Its Japanese name is the same as Enefly, but spelled in hiragana instead of katakana. * "Enerposa" is a combination of "Energía positiva" (Positive energy) and "Mariposa" (Butterfly) Trivia In other languages * Portuguese (Brazil): Borbovida Category:Heartful Tribe Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank D Yo-kai Category:Restoration-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Juice Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Bug Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai